


A Perfect Memory

by Azuron234



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuron234/pseuds/Azuron234
Summary: After the final battle between the Phantom Thieves and the God of Control, Hifumi Togo and Akiria Kurusu spend some time together on Christmas Eve. Something seems to be troubling Akira though, and Hifumi takes it upon herself to find out what's wrong.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Perfect Memory

**Author's Note:**

> The ending for Persona 5 gives me lots of feel good energy, but it's such a shame the Christmas date gets ruined by Akira being completely unable to talk about his problems with his romance option. So I decided to explore what might happen if Akira could talk about his problems like his Debonair charm rank might let him. I hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing this! Please feel free to leave me your feedback.

It had been some time since Hifumi Togo last visited the attic of the Leblanc cafe, about a month in fact. Today was truly a monumental day, she got to watch the Phantom Thieves save the world along with everyone else in Shibuya. On top of that, it was Christmas Eve. There would surely be no better time for celebrating. "So why doesn't he look happy?" Hifumi asked silently, gazing across the sofa at Akira Kurusu, her messy haired lover.

He noticed her gaze, seeming to snap back into reality as his eyes met with hers, "Is something the matter?"

Hifumi shook her head, "I could ask the same of you. You've been awfully quiet."

"I see... I'm just tired. I did have quite the day, after all. Nearly died quite a few times and all. My ears are still ringing from that last attack..."

This pained Hifumi to hear. She had watched his final battle from afar, but she wasn't quite sure what all he had been through. There were many bright flashes of light, booming noises, and an ominously monotone voice that echoed below as it taunted the Phantom Thieves. In the end though, Akira had won the battle.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, I don't blame you. Though I know the difference between you being tired and you being lost in thought. You touch your face more when you think, as if you hope to hide yourself. You also look down towards your feet but slightly to the left."

Akira chuckled wearily at this, "Just like in our shogi matches, you can read me like a book. It's a good thing you were never investigating the Phantom Thieves. You would have caught us instantly."

"Admitting to it didn't help to deter my suspicions either you know." Hifumi teasingly poked his cheek, "Please don't try to distract me though. I... I know you've had to keep a lot of secrets during these past months, and I know secrets are not an easy burden to bear. I don't want to be kept in the dark again though. The last time you kept something from me may have been for the best, but I still ended up thinking the man who stole my heart had died! So please... tell me what's bothering you." Hifumi insisted, taking his hand in hers in a plea to connect with him.

"I didn't want to worry you... but I see now that was selfish thinking." Akira looked away from her, a pang of guilt shining through his composure. "Tomorrow morning, I will be turning myself into the police. Due to my criminal record, I will be arrested and sent to juvenile detention. I don't know how long I'll be there for."

"Juvy?!" Hifumi felt her heart threaten to jump out of her throat along with such an exclamation, "How could they send you to prison, you're the hero who saved us all! You're the hero who saved me..."

Akira shook his head sadly, "That might be true, but right now building a case against Masayoshi Shido is nearly impossible. If he can't be convicted, this matter won't be settled and this will all have been for nothing. I need to give my testimony to put him away... but I can't do that without admitting I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves. My cooperation will also ensure my teammates can go free without worry."

"A hero right up to the end." Hifumi decided with a sigh, "Even at the cost of your freedom, even at the cost of your future, you're willing to give it all up to save the people you care for."

"I'm so sorry, Hifumi... I didn't want it to be this way, but this was the best course of action. I won't be able to see you for some time, and I know how hard that will be on you. I understand if you wouldn't want to wait for-"

Akira couldn't even finish such a sentiment before Hifumi had sprung on to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "Don't finish that. Don't you dare finish that. You're not a flight of fancy for me, Akira-kun. You're not someone I'm just going to move on from when it becomes convenient to do so. You taught me to be true to myself, and to embrace who I am. Even if that's someone who ends up vilified in the shogi world, or someone who is thought of to be an untalented hack, that is who you taught me it's okay to be. I could never have gotten where I am if not for you, and my trust in you has blossomed into love. I will be waiting right here for you while you do what needs to be done. Be it weeks, months, or even years. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you forget it."

This seemed to catch Akira entirely unprepared, leaving him unusually quiet for a few moments. "Hifumi... Thank you." He placed a hand gently on his lover's cheek and kissed her.

Hifumi hadn't been expecting this of course, but found no desire to protest. She decided to share this moment with him. This kiss would be her unspoken promise to him. She knew the next few months ahead would be difficult, but she wouldn't give up. If Akira could go for as long as he had been with so many people hating him, then how could she give up on him when he needed someone in his corner? So she shared this kiss with him, hoping that her feelings would be made apparent.

As they broke from the kiss, Hifumi caught something she had never seen before from Akira, tears streaking down his face. Seeing him like this made Hifumi want to weep in kind, but she battled the lump building in her throat.

"I wish I didn't have to go... I thought I was going to finally get to go free after this. I was finally going to be able to leave this life behind, and not have to look over my shoulder anymore! I was supposed to be able to spend more time with you, and now..." Akira ranted before breaking into a sob.

Hifumi's building tears were now closing in on her, an ache in her chest as she watched the collected and suave Phantom Thief break down in front of her. All she could do was hold him close, "I know you would stay with me if you could. I want you to stay too... I'll be right here though, okay?" Hifumi felt her own tears seep through what defense she had surmised, "I'll be right here waiting for you, and I’ll be thinking about you the whole time!" She buried her face in the crook of his neck, the line between who was consoling and who was being consoled blurring as she reminded him, "We still have tonight though, and it's Christmas after all. So even though tomorrow will be when we say goodbye for now... Let's make tonight as happy as we can. So the memories we have to hang on to are good ones."

Akira nodded, hugging her tightly, "Of course. We'll make tonight something you can look back on fondly.” He blinked away his tears before an idea lit up his face, “Speaking of Christmas, I have something for you." He put a hand under the sofa, grabbing a small box with Christmas chocolates visible inside and presenting it to Hifumi. "Sorry I couldn't wrap it, my cat kept bugging me to go to bed last night."

This summoned a delightful gasp from Hifumi, "Oh, Akira-kun! You didn't need to do that, I love it! Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek happily before reaching into her purse. She presented to him a hand crafted shogi board with a bow on it, "Money was a little tight, but I got this just for you. I know it won't do you much good for now, but I hope when you get to see it again it will remind you of me."

Akira’s eyes widened as he was presented with this gift, "That's so thoughtful, thank you very much." He smiled as he pulled her right next to him. He stayed quiet for a while, the two of them enjoying this peaceful time together. When he finally dared to break the silence, Akira sighed in contentment before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Hifumi."

Though this would be their last night together for some time, Hifumi didn’t regret anything. She didn’t regret coming here, nor did she regret opening her heart to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. She wanted nothing more than to live in this perfect moment. She looked up to him with a faint blush before replying in a whisper of her own, "Merry Christmas, Akira-kun."


End file.
